Cato's Present
by ThatGurlShay
Summary: It's Cato's Birthday, and Katniss has the best present for him. RATED M for a reason. Lemons.


Authors Note: this is my first rated M story, and not revealing my age, I might be bad.. so, beware. One shot.

Cato came home from an exhausting day at work. He headed into the kitchen and looked for a little snack. He opened the fridge to find a leftover sandwhich. He grinned and sat at the table and happily ate it. When he finished he walked upstairs and went to the nearby restroom to freshen up. But the door was locked. 'Damn it' He thought. He groaned and walked to his bedroom to wait until Katniss or one of his maids to come out. When he opened the door to his bedroom he saw it dark, with candles on the desks, drawers. He raised his eyebrows confusingly and walked in further, closing the door behind him.

"Hey babe." A voice came from somewhere else in the room. He couldn't see and then saw her. Katniss. "Happy Birthday." She stood up from the bed and tugged on his tie. Cato smirks.

"What's my gift?" He asks. She smirked too.

"Glad you asked." She started. "Let's just say I will rock your world." She whispered. Cato then starts kissing her, but she stops him. He groans but listens

"But when I tell you to stop. You stop." She smiles. Cato groans but nods. She then pushes him onto the bed and then starts kissing him roughly with passion. After 2 minutes she starts to kiss his neck. Licks then bites, kisses, repeat. Cato was mad he took control so he flipped over. He kissed her neck at least a million times and starts to leave marks. Katniss yells 'stop' and he rolls off. She smirks and then sits him up. She stands in front of him, she then takes off her black silky night gown, revealling black matching bra and panties. He moans at the sight and she smirks.

She pushes him down, climbs up into his lap and starts moving her hips, agaisnt his friend. He moans loudly and she feels him get harder. She feels excited and moves faster. Sadly, she stops and that makes Cato hanging again.

'That woman.' He thought. Katniss pushes Cato down on the bed and he forces he hand to roam her breast. They both moaned as he shook her hands off his and explored himself. He touched it squeezed it, and kissed both of them. She giggled, and then slapped his hands away. She then started to undress Cato. Took off his shirt, pants, leaving him in his boxers. He started to undress her but slapped his hands.

'Not yet.' She hissed. He growled. Katniss then started to kiss Cato's neck, then to his chest, down towards his abs and then on his crotch. He moaned loudly. She then got off and then in an blink of an eye she rips his boxers off and stares hungrily at his manhood.

'Like what you see?' He smirks. She grins and nods. Then suddenly she takes him in her hands and starts stroking it.

'Do you like what you feel?' She smiles as Cato is uncontrobally moaning.

'Fuck yes, Katniss' he chokes out. She then strokes his whole length and she starts to kiss it up and down. Cato closes his eyes for 2 seconds and when he opens it she feels her wet mouth on him and all he sees are fireworks.

He groans and places his hands on Katniss's soft hair. "Ohhh Katniss..." he groans.

"Fuck yes!" He repeats. He cums and she swallows every it of it. She licks her lips and she goes and lies on the pillow.

"Your turn." She smiles evily and winks. He scurries over and he's placed on top of her. He starys kissing her on her neck and then down to her chest.

'Goodbye.' He chuckles then rips off her bra, revealing two sexy twins.

"Hello." He smirks. She giggles and he starts playing with them. He then grabs one and starts sucking on it, while his hand is playing with the other. He then switches and plays with the other. Katniss moans loudly and repeadtly, which gets him very excited. He then takes off her panties, and starts kissing between her legs. She moans and smiles. She feels his wet toung licking her folds.

"CATOOO" She yelped, as he inserted a finger.

"More" she begged, and he slipped 2, 3, fingers. Then his fingers are replaced with kisses which almost brings Katniss to the roof. He then moves himsself to her entrance. He looks at her for approval. "Its my first time.." she says looking down.

"You are good with this." He giggles. Then he slides into her and she groans.

"It'l go away." He says. He moces again and finally she feels the pleasure.

"CATOOO OH CATO!" She screams. It was like music to his ears. Oh shit, the maids can hear everything. Oh well.

"Faster!" She yells, while digging her nails into his back. He nods and thrusts harder. She moans loud.

"KATNISS OH GOD."

"This feels so good! Harder!" She smiled. He does as he was told and go hard.

"I'm going.." he warns her.

"Go, I'm on the pill." She screams. They both go and all moan. He gives her a kiss on the head, and he rolls off.

"Wait." She says. She climbs on top of him. Then she rocks back and forth. Fuck. He thinks. He moves his hips along. After 2 minutes they fall, exhausted.

"You're so beautiful." He told her as he kissed her.

"Thanks." She winks. "Happy birthday." She kissed his cheek.

"Best birthday ever." He chuckled and fell asleep, with his Katniss in his arms.

Sorry if it was too much or weird. And sorry for any writing mistakes, I tried to do it in 3rd POV. XD


End file.
